


Supernatural Beach Party, Cain

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Dessert & Sweets, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Cain has trouble making some decisions.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 3





	Supernatural Beach Party, Cain

Crowds were not one of his strong suits, Cain would admit. The dessert table had been surprisingly enticing though, despite the group mingling there. Whoever had made them, had been very creative with the flowers, if a little heavy handed. They were baked into cookies, decorating cakes, and there was even a tray where they were lined up like little candied gems. It made him miss his garden. 

His decision was made even harder when he turned around to see a selection of honey cakes and cookies made to look like honeycomb. 

He sighed. Maybe he would skip dessert and try fishing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
